


La sua Perla più preziosa (un'altra menzogna del Re)

by Duchessa712



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Ma sono cose che non sa nessuno, segreti condivisi tra la Principessa decaduta, che è la Rosa della Cristianità e la Perla d'Inghilterra, e l'ambasciatore dell'Imperatore. Un'amicizia che in circostanze normali non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di nascere.
Kudos: 4





	La sua Perla più preziosa (un'altra menzogna del Re)

Anche lui l'ha abbandonata, l'ultimo vero amico che le era rimasto. Le ha baciato la mano ed è sparito, via, come se non ci fosse mai stato. Eustace Chapuys che l'aveva conosciuta bambina, quando correva libera per la corte e suo padre la prendeva in braccio e la faceva volteggiare e la chiamava "la mia perla più preziosa". Quando la guardava e annunciava con orgoglio che sua figlia "è una bambina che non piange mai". 

(Non è vero, ha pianto Maria, quando è stata cacciata da corte, in quel semi esilio a Ludlow, quando sentiva le voci delle cameriere, mai abbastanza attente, dire che il Re avrebbe divorziato dalla Regina, che era stato corrotto dall'amore verso Lady Bolena e che avrebbe abbandonato anche la figlia inutile per la successione. Ha pianto Maria quando quelle voci sono diventate realtà, quando sua madre, diventata la Principessa Vedova di Galles, è morta e lei non le era accanto perché aveva obbedito agli ordini di un re diventato folle. Ha pianto lacrime silenziose quando ha ricevuto l'umiliazione più grande: fare da serva a Elisabetta, a una Principessa che non riconosceva come tale, alla bambina che avrebbe amato di un amore vero e intenso fino a quando le differenze tra di loro e le loro idee le avrebbero portate a ricreare l'ostilità presente tra le loro madri. Ha pianto quando ha sacrificato se stessa, la sua fede, il suo io più profondo quando ha firmato quel maledetto pezzo di carta. Ha pianto quando la Regina Jane è morta e suo padre finalmente poteva stringere tra le braccia un Principe, il suo Edoardo, il suo gioiello. Della bambina che chiamava sua perla si era completamente dimenticato. Ha pianto Maria quando non è riuscita a far valere la sua autorità su quella Regina viziata e arrogante, quando anche Philip l'ha abbandonata dopo un bacio e mille sorrisi).

Ma suo padre non lo sa, non sa più niente di lei, tranne che è figlia di sua madre, di quella donna che è stato il suo primo amore, e che ha il suo temperamento, la sua testardaggine. Non sa nulla di Maria, che è solo Lady, non Principessa, non figlia mia, non mia perla, perché non sa nulla di sé stesso. (Elisabetta ha i capelli rossi dei Tudor e gli occhi neri della Strega, la sua apparente innocenza e la sua malizia sapientemente nascosta. Maria ha i capelli neri dell'Infanta di Spagna e gli occhi ghiacciati di Enrico VIII, la sua testardaggine e passione, l'incapacità di concepire l'esistenza delle mezze misure). 

Lo ha capito solo Chapuys tutto questo e per questo era riuscito a frenare la sete di vendetta della sua Principessa, aveva cercato, nei limiti del possibile e del decoro, di fare le veci di quel padre assente e più viziato di un bambino. Ha visto gli occhi persi di Maria ogni volta che il Re si complimentava con quella secondogenito che provocava in lui emozioni contrastanti o correva al capezzale del figlio quando era preda di una malattia particolarmente violenta. 

(Dov'era Enrico quando era Maria a stare male, stesa a letto per giorni, sospesa tra la vita e la morte? Pensava a come poter sfruttare questa momento di debolezza per poter piegare la volontà della figlia al suo volere).

Ma sono cose che non sa nessun altro, segreti condivisi tra la Principessa decaduta, che è la rosa più preziosa della Cristianità e la Perla di Inghilterra, e l'ambasciatore dell'imperatore. Un'amicizia che in circostanze normali non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nascere. Ma alla corte inglese, la normalità non esiste, e lo ha capito bene Maria, che continua a camminare su un sottilissimo strato di ghiaccio, in bilico tra i cambiamenti di umore di un Re che non vede più come padre, ma che di notte sogna di essere presa in braccio, di correre tra le gonne di sua madre e di essere ancora definita come la "perla più preziosa".

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio primo lavoro in questo magnifico Fandom, riguardante uno dei personaggi più complessi e ambigui della serie. Lasciate qualche commento, li gradirei molto!


End file.
